Fight For Us
by tvfanatic101
Summary: This is a story about that clip from the season four promos where Andy is kissing Sam in the ambulance. This is a possible scenario of that event and the events after the ambulance ride. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys so here is a new story I'm starting about the new footage we have seen in the promos put out by both Global and ABC. This story will be based off that clip of Sam and Andy in the ambulance with Sam being hurt. Please review and enjoy!**

"Sam, I think we should head around back, we can have Peck and Collins take the front. Besides I heard some screaming back there a minute ago."

Sam radioed in for Peck and Collins to come cover the front and told them that they would be checking things out in the back.

"McNally, keep your eyes alert and never put your weapon down we have no idea what is back there."

"Sam, I got it remember you trained me."

So they both went around back with their weapons drawn. They checked the garage and the shed and then proceeded on to the back of the house where the break in was reported. The caller had said that there were multiple robbers and that some of them had weapons on them. Fifteen division was called in to check it out and alerted SWAT that they would be needing back up.

"Sam, I think I see one of the guys in the top floor window. He is armed and is looking right at us."

"Don't make any movements that you notice…"

With that there were gunshots and some were coming from the front of the house but the only one that concerned Andy was the one that had hit Sam Swarek in the leg. The bullet had hit one of his arteries and he was bleeding really badly. At this moment she couldn't decide between saving her partner or covering for both of them. Luckily this was when the SWAT team showed up and provided cover for both of them.

"This is McNally, we need a bus at 1582 Smith Street. Officer down, I repeat Officer Down. We have gunshots being fired at back and front of house, SWAT is here but we need back up."

After radioing in for an ambulance, Andy bent over and tried to help Sam. He was losing consciousness and kept looking at her and trying to say something but not having enough energy. McNally ripped off her sleeve and tied it like a tourniquet around his leg to stop the bleeding. She bent down and kissed his head.

"I love you Sam. You will get through this I promise. I will be with you through everything."

"I love you too Andy."

With that she kissed him, this time on the mouth and grabbed his hand to know that she would stand by him.

Just then the paramedics showed up and put him on a stretcher. They told Andy that she could ride with them in the ambulance but just to remember to stay out of the way while they were treating Sam. Before they started to work on him, Andy kissed his head and ran her hand through his hair to make Sam more comfortable even if he was unconscious.

In the ambulance, Sam started to deteriorate and the paramedics needed to put a breathing tube in order for him to breathe normally. They assured her that it was a precautionary measure and that they were doing the first steps before he would be treated in the trauma room.

They rushed him off of the ambulance after arriving at the hospital and took him into the nearby trauma room. They didn't allow her to go near the trauma center and nurses ushered her into the waiting room where she was responsible for filling out forms for Sam.

Andy had no idea how bad a condition Sam was in and was so worried that they would never be able to be together fully. She thought about how many times they had avoided their relationship and how they were finally starting to work on it and now they could possibly lose their chance.


	2. News at the Hospital

Hi guys I'm back with another chapter for "Fight for Us." I hope you enjoy and please leave any feedback it helps with my writing and direction of where my stories go. Thanks.

While Andy was in the waiting room, waiting on news of Sam, she replayed the day's events in her head.

Her and Sam had been sent out by Best to do an interview for a case that the D's were working on. She was sent out with Sam as his backup. A detective now had to have someone go with them as a result of Jerry's death last year.

The interview had gone well and the two of them were headed back to the station when they heard dispatch say that there was an escalating situation in the area that they were in.

Andy had radioed in that they would respond since they were right there. She didn't realize that that call could potentially be Sam's last.

As things got worse at the scene things were happening more quickly. Everything was falling out of order and people were becoming more concerned.

When Sam got shot, Andy could only think about the things she had left unsaid while they were together and after they broke up. She worried that they would never have a chance to be together, or to get married and start a life together.

Just then a doctor came over and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Officer McNally, I have an update for you."

"Ok, should we do it here or …?"

"No, right here is fine. Please sit down."

"Oh, no, please don't tell me he's dead."

"No, Officer McNally, he's not dead but he is in critical condition. Since he lost so much blood, the next 48 hours are important. Officer Swarek is in the ICU at the present moment and is in an induced coma so that he has the ability to have his body rest and recover. When he wakes up we can figure out how to approach his condition."

"Ok, how long should it take for him to wake up?"

"Well it all depends on how he recovers. Based on his injuries and the fact that we did medically induce him into a coma, he should be awake in three days but there's no exact timeline for these types of things since everyone is different and recovers in their own way."

"When can I see him?"

"Since he is in the ICU right now, only one person is allowed in his room at a time but right now the nurses and my team are closely monitoring him and his stats so it is unlikely that you will be able to visit him right now. It will be for the best if you go home and get some rest tonight and come back in the morning to check then. If you have any other questions here is my team's number for you to call. Officer McNally we will do whatever we can to help Officer Swarek recover and heal as efficiently and smoothly as we can. I have other patients to get to right now but please do not hesitate to call if something comes up."

"Thank you, doctor."

Andy walked back over to where all the officers from 15 Division were waiting and told them all of the information.

"So Sam lost a lot of blood and is in an induced coma but should be awake in a matter of three days. The doctor said that the next 48 hours are critical and that he can't have visitors tonight because they need to monitor him closely."

Oliver chimed in that everyone should go home since they can't do anything for Sammy and that it's all in the doctors hands now. He then approached Andy as everyone was making their way to the elevators.

"McNally, do you need a ride home?"

"That's very nice of you Oliver but I think I'm just going to wait here in case anything happens and so I'm here first thing in the morning."

"You know what McNally, I'm going to keep you company so you don't get lonely and we both can be here."

"Thanks Oliver."


	3. Days at the Hospital

_Hi guys so here's the third chapter to "Fight For Us". I have been busy all summer getting ready for field hockey and college so I'll try and update as much as possible but it might be like two to three weeks between each update. As always thanks for reading and thanks for all of the positive reviews. I truly appreciate all of the support._

The next few days were filled with stress and impatience. Andy had stayed at the hospital the whole time while Sam was in the induced coma. She hadn't slept or taken a shower in four days. Sam was making progress but still wasn't awake. The doctors had taken him out of the coma but he was still recovering. Oliver had kept her company but had to go home to take care of his children.

Andy was sitting in Sam's room by his bed and was trying to get comfortable as she would be in there all day. She took Sam's hand and held it in her own. All of a sudden her exhaustion had caught up with her and she dozed off. She woke up a couple hours later to one of the nurses checking on Sam.

"Sorry to wake you sweetie but I just have to check on him because I'm going off duty in a couple of minutes."

"It's fine, I just needed to get a little bit of rest."

"Honey, you need a lot of rest. You have been by this man's bedside ever since he was allowed visitors and you have rarely left. You are very loyal."

"Well, I guess I need to be since this is the man that I love and want forever with."

"That's nice that you have found someone that you feel that way about. Those types of loves are very hard and rare to find in this world. Officer Swarek is lucky to have someone like you to watch over him."

"Yeah, it took us awhile but I guess we are finally getting are chance at forever."

"Well I'm so happy to hear that there is still people in this world who can find a love and treat it like it actually means something and not just a spring of the moment type of activity."

"Thanks for that, I just hope he wakes up soon. I don't think I can be apart from him any longer."

"Honey, I know that this isn't proven yet but in most cases that I've seen a lot of people talk to their loved ones in comas and it actually speeds up the recovery and waking up process. Give it a try when I leave."

"Talk to him about what?"

"Try and have a normal conversation that you would have with him face to face. You could read a newspaper or just tell him a story about your life."

"Ok. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"I'll be done in a few minutes and then I will be out of your way."

A couple of minutes later the nurse left and it was just Sam and Andy in the hospital room. Andy didn't know what to say and just felt like what she was about to do was so out of her comfort zone. I mean she could handle the talking part but she really didn't believe that Sam could hear a word she was saying.


End file.
